Reba's choice
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: It's 1982; Reba and Brock are 22 and still working with Terry Halliway, same choice for marriage. Whichever she chooses will have to break a heart. What will happen to the guy who she turns down? Find out how the last 20 years were without Reba.
1. Two Men, Only One Woman A Huge Decision

**A/N: This story takes place at the end of "Terry Halliway" but it's changed.**

"Okay, say it again. I need to hear it one more time if we're gonna do this." Brock said touching Reba's arm.

"I love you Brock." Reba replied with a slight smile.

"That's all I need. With that I could climb the highest mountain or swim the deepest sea." Brock stated trying to hold Reba around the waist but she kept pushing him away. "Okay, go tell Terry you're leaving him." Brock pushed Reba in front of him.

"ME?" Reba rushed back over to Brock. "Why don't you go tell him?"

"Well he's your boyfriend." Brock said.

"Well he's your best friend." Reba replied.

"Exactly, we've been friends for ten years. You guys have only been going out for two. He's crazy about me." Brock responded. Reba glared at him and then across the room Terry came out to the counter with two bottles of liquor.

"Hey, there's the love of my life." Terry called from across the room.

"I'm here too!" Reba said and raised her hand. Brock, Reba, and Terry laughed. Brock walked towards the stage and Reba walked over to Terry.

"Hey, where've you been? Tryin' to get me jealous?" Terry asked. Reba chuckled.

"Terry, I need to talk to you for a second." Reba said.

"I want to talk to you too." Terry replied. He came from behind the counter and stood in front of her. "Reba." Terry took her hand and knelt in front of her. "I want you to marry me."

"Oh Terry." Reba responded. She looked down at him. She paused.

"Reba, I'm on my knees, just say yes like we both know you want to, so I can stand back up." Terry said. Reba nodded slightly. Terry jumped up and hugged her. "Yes! She said yes!" Reba looked over at Brock. "Go on Reba. Get up there and sing our song." Reba walked over to the stage and stared at Brock the entire time she sang.

_"So far away… Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore? It would be so fine to see your face at my door. But it doesn't help to know that you're just… time away. Long ago I reached for you and there you stood... And holding you again could only do me good. Oh how I wish I could, but you're just far away. Yeah, you're so far away… One more song about moving along the highway. Can't say much of anything that's new. If I could only work this life out my way, I'd rather spend it being close to you. But you're so… far away. Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore? It would be so fine to see your face at my door, but it doesn't help to know you're far away… Yeah, you're so far away… Yeah, you're so far away…" _Reba came down off the stage after she sang and looked at Brock.

"Hi Brock." Reba said.

"Hi Reba." Brock replied.

"Can we talk outside?" Brock asked.

"Sure." Reba responded. They walked over to the door and walked outside. When they get outside Brock put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor.

"What just happened in there?" Brock asked.

"What do you mean?" Reba questioned. Brock stared at her.

"I mean, you told me you loved me and then you accepted his marriage proposal!" Brock exclaimed.

"What was I supposed to say? The man had a ring Brock! We've been dating for two years. I do love him." Reba said.

"Which one of us do you love more? You can't love two men Reba. Please, choose me. I love you; I will give you the life you want." Brock stated.

"I'm not sure who to choose. I love you both. But Brock, Terry had a ring." Reba explained.

"I will give you a ring. Whatever if you'll choose me." Brock said. Brock turned to go back into the bar. "I'll give you until midnight Reba to choose which one of us you want." Brock walked back into the bar. Reba sighed.

"What to do? Who to choose?" Reba asked. Reba looked down at her watch. "It's 10:47 now. I have an hour." Reba put her hand on the doorknob and sighed again. "Reba Nell McKinney; you have decided to choose-"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Reba Goes Home For Guidance

**A/N: REALLY sorry it's been so long since I wrote a chapter… I didn't realize it had been so long. **

**Reba is finishing her statement from chapter one.**

neither." She opened the door and walked out. "I can't stay here. I need to clear my head and make my decision by myself." Reba got in her car and started driving. She wasn't sure where she was going. She just had to go.

[

At midnight, Brock and Terry were sitting in the bar waiting for Reba.

"Why are you here Terry? I said I needed to meet Reba here. Not you bud." Brock said with a smile.

"It's my bar. If you want to wait for my fiancé in my bar; you can bet I'm going to be here. Why do you want to talk to her anyway?" Terry asked. Brock refused to look at him.

"Oh, no reason. It's not a big deal. Just wanted to talk to the bride to be." Brock said.

"Are you sure that's all?" Terry asked as he tried to look Brock in the face. Brock still couldn't look at him.

[

Reba drove all night long until she finally made it somewhere. She got out of the car and walked up to the house. She hadn't been here this late at night in a few months. It was odd for her to be there. Reba fumbled to find the spare key outside the front door. She picked it up and unlocked the door. She walked in and saw a dark figure standing there. She walked closer to him.

"Don't take another step." A male voice said. Reba stopped.

"Daddy?" Reba asked.

"Reba? Is that you my carrot top?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Reba replied. He put the gun down. Reba's mom walked down the stairs in her robe and turned on the light.

"J.V. what were you going to do with that gun?" She asked.

"Helen, I was going to blow away the guy who was trying to break into our house, but turns out it is just Carrot top." He replied. Helen looked at Reba.

"Reba! Darlin! How are you? Why are you home?" Helen hugged her daughter. Reba pushed her long, red, curly hair behind her shoulder.

"I'm here because I have an issue that I need to take care of." Reba said.

"What's going on?" J.V. asked as he walked up behind Reba with his arms crossed.

"You remember the two guys that I told you about? Terry and Brock?" She asked.

"Yeah, the guy you're dating and then the other guy in the bar." Helen replied.

"Well Terry asked me to marry him today, but I love Brock. What do I do?" Reba sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. Helen sat next to her daughter.

"We can't make that decision for you Reba. Sounds like you need to sit and work it out for yourself. Your daddy and I will be here for you no matter what." Helen squeezed Reba's shoulder.

"I'm glad, because this decision is going to be a difficult one." Reba replied.

"Well, do you want to go up to your bedroom so we can go back to bed?" Helen asked. Reba nodded.

"Yeah." Reba stood up and they all walked back to the stairs.


End file.
